<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SBI Family Fluff Oneshots by flamingwaterworks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701530">SBI Family Fluff Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks'>flamingwaterworks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamic, Fluff, Gen, Minecraft, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Boys Inc + Ranboo/Tubbo Family Fluff (i do requests too)</p><p> <br/>Chapter 1;<br/>Just a day in the life of a single father of 5 restless boys. Nothing special happens, its just a normal ordinary family (or about as normal as you can get with 5 sons)</p><p>Chapter 2;<br/>Roadtrip with them all. Again nothing exciting just a dad cherishing moments with his children</p><p>Chapter 3;<br/>badly done hair dye without dadza's permission</p><p>Chapter 4;<br/>Cooking while drunk ft Wilbur</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Family - Relationship, sleepy bois inc family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Typical Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tubbo is 4.<br/>Tommy is 3.<br/>Ranboo is 6.<br/>Wilbur/Technoblade are 9.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil sits watching his boys from the table. Tommy attempts to make his great escape on his small chubby toddler legs, closely followed by Tubbo, who was only a year older and 4 inches taller then him. Technoblade, Ranboo and Wilbur jump out from behind the couch and chase the toddlers down. Laughs and giggles filled the house. Phil loves his boys. </p><p>Phil directed his attention back on his work. He was an accountant. Not his dream job but the hours worked for him and it made enough money for his children to have a good life. Which is a little less then they deserve. All bright boys and resourceful in their respective fields. </p><p>The day passed by and turned into night. It was time for them to settle down. A movie is how to calm 5 boys down right? Which one?<br/>
"What movie do you wanna watch?" Phil asked them<br/>
"Lorax?" Suggested Wilbur<br/>
"Nightmare before christmas?" Ranboo asked<br/>
"Its not even Christmas." said Technoblade snarkly. Tommy cooed over Tubbo's plush bee.<br/>
"Lorax it is." Phil finalised. Wilbur let out a triumphing noise. He inserted the disc into the player and backed up onto the couch between Techno and Ranboo.</p><p>Techno and Tommy were leaning against each other with Wilbur sprawled across their knees. Ranboo was positioned to his left, Phil wrapped a gentle arm around him and allowed him into him. Tubbo had positioned himself at the feet of Techno and Tommy with cushions. Blankets and cushions made the whole scene more comforting. Dim candle lights where the only other light source excluding the TV. All his boys curled up lovingly around him and each other. It was a scene that just radiated safety. Phil distributed bowls of popcorn to everyone as the movie started. </p><p>The movie passed by without an issue. Ranboo, Tubbo and Tommy had fallen into some food induced coma at this point. Wilbur and Techno giggled lovingly at the sight of their brothers sprawled sleepily on the couches.<br/>
"Why dont you boys go and ready yourselves for bed? You've got school tomorrow." Phil suggested.<br/>
"Sure dad" The twins answered in unison, carefully they stepped over Tommy and Tubbo to make sure they stayed asleep.<br/>
"Brush your teeth. Wash your face and change into your pjs." Phil reminded them. "I love you. I'll tuck you in when your done" Phil added quickly. Now the matter of his 3 youngest children. </p><p>Phil carefully plucked Ranboo from his side and layed him carefully down on the couch. Next he shifted Tommy into a more comfortable position. Then took Tubbo from the floor to the couch. Carefully Phil covered them with some blankets and planted little kisses on their foreheads. He'll get them all ready and settled for bed after the twins. </p><p>Walking down the hallway he heard bickering between the twins. A small sigh escaped his lips. Probably another toothbrush argument. He entered the bathroom to see the twins joyfully talking, so no argument?<br/>
"Whats your favourite ice cream flavour dad?" Wilbur asks cautiously<br/>
"Strawberry" Phil giggled at the randomness of the question<br/>
"See, Strawberry is so much better." Techno said to Wilbur.<br/>
"Chocolate is so much better!" Wilbur detested. Phil grimaced at the toothpaste that fell out of his mouth. "Has it been two minutes yet?" Wilbur asked.<br/>
"Yeah..." Phil replied quite distantly, lost in the thoughts that swirled his mind. He stepped closer to his boys and picked up the damp towel, rubbing their faces hard enough to take off several layers of skin. Wilbur and Techno pulled a face at the roughness of it.<br/>
"Thanks Dad" the twins didnt sound thankful, but manners are manners.<br/>
"Alright bed time" Phil gently nudged them and had his hand on their back. </p><p>He guided them to their shared bedroom. Wilbur and Techno stood by the side of their beds waiting for Phil to lift them up and tuck them in. Phil lifted Wilbur up and tucked him into his yellow bed. Pulling back the covers, putting him in the bed, pulling the covers over him, leaning over and the planting a little kiss. He repeated this for Technoblade. Then he pulled a chair out and picked the book up off the nightstand.<br/>
"Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets." Phil announced. They finished the first book. Each night they read 5/10 pages before both boys sleep. This night they got to 7 before both boys passed out. He leaned over them both and gave them another little kiss and whispered "I love you" to them. This was more for himself then anybody else. </p><p>The next issue at hand was the three younger boys currently sleeping on the couch. He couldnt brush their teeth as he didnt want to choke them. It wouldnt kill them if it was just one night right? Carefully Phil creeped into the living room, cautious not to wake the sleeping lions. For such small children their lungs are impressive. Phil lifted up Tommy gently. Approaching his shared bedroom with Phil himself. Eventually he'd move Tubbo and Ranboo in together so Tommy doesnt sleep with him, but maybe when he was older. He reached into the draws and exchanged Tommy's current clothes for some PJs. Taking his dirty clothes  to the washing basket. Of course the twins just dropped their clothes right next to the washing basket and not in the basket. He repeated this for Ranboo and Tubbo.</p><p>Eventually all the children where settled in their respective beds. It was 10:12 pm. Thats got to be some sort of record with these kids. Phil truly loved his boys. Phil settled himself down on the couch. Optimistically, he gave himself 30 minutes to wind down before attempting to wash the floors. They probably need bleaching at this rate. He made a mental list of chores. Bleach floors. Clean desk. Sanitise counter. Pack school lunches. Pack school bags. Iron school uniform. One by one, he did those chores. Getting himself in bed for 11:30 pm. </p><p>--</p><p>Phil woke up at 7am the next day. All his boys still snoring peacefully. Did he ever mention how much he loves his boys? Tommy was plastered to his side. Carefully he peeled him off and tucked him back up.</p><p>He ready some pancakes at the table for the boys. Adjusting their serving for their size. Wilbur and Techno got more then Ranboo, Ranboo got more then Tubbo, and Tubbo got more then Tommy. Simple philosophy. Mentally he readied himself for the school journey. Matching up their backpacks to their chair and hanging up their school uniforms in their bedrooms. </p><p>One by one, his boys animated to life. Ironically in their age order too. Tommy was the last to awake from his slumber. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes as Phil leaned over him cutting up his pancake into a little slices.<br/>
"After you've finished, go and brush your teeth. Wash your face and put on your uniform. I'll help with ties." Phil announced, mostly directed at the twins as they where close to finishing.<br/>
"Techno i'll help you put your hair up." Phil added on. His hair wasnt too long, only just falling past his ears, but it was more practical to have up then down. </p><p>Eventually everyone had finished. Phil helped Tommy and Tubbo brush their teeth and washed their face. Slowly but surely, everyone had their uniforms on. Techno had his hair in a ponytail. All his boys wore shorts, shirts and sleeveless jumpers to keep their ties tucked in. It made them look all so young and innocent. Tommy hasnt actually started school yet so it pretty much excluded him. Phil was finding it difficult to homeschool him and make sure he has basic grasp of english for when he started. </p><p>"Okay kids, lets get you all loaded up in the car." Phil announced yet again. He was holding Tommy in one hand  and helping the boys put their backpacks on with the other. Making sure nobody forgot their lunches.<br/>
"Oh dad, our year group is going on a trip soon." Wilbur reminded him<br/>
"Yeah. I'll take some money to the receptionist" Phil made a mental note of that. That'll probably total up to at least £100, anything for his boys tho. He would hate for them to feel excluded. </p><p>Phil says "car" but its more of a mini van he thought to himself while loading all the kids up. Helping Tommy into his car seat and strapping him in. He got into the drivers seat.<br/>
"Im sitting in front tomorrow" Techno whispers to Wilbur<br/>
"Why cant i?" Asks Ranboo<br/>
"Because we're the oldest" says Wilbur proudly. Phil doesnt take notice as he's too busy trying to make sure he doesnt crash and kill them.<br/>
"Im older then you!" Protests Technoblade<br/>
"By two minutes" Wilbur spits<br/>
"On Thursday you can sit in front Ranboo. After Techno's had a go" Phil mediates, Kids really have whack prioritise. When they arrived at the primary school. Phil unloaded all the kids, double checking bags, lunches boxes, and uniform. He tucks tommy into his buggy and walks his kids up to the reception area first to drop Tubbo off. Then the Infants for Ranboo. Then the Juniors for Wilbur and Techno. Most people would pity him for having 5 boys all around similar ages. Say he has too many, or hate him because of his children. But he invites them to fuck themselves if they have a problem with either him or his children. Phil walked him and Tommy back to the car and loaded him back up. Maybe he'd take Tommy the park before work, it might help his learning. He winced upon remembering the amount of chores overdue but Tommy took priority over that. </p><p>Phil really loves his boys. Did he ever mention that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yes i did have another sad day so im once again living vicariously through these boys</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>age change</p><p>wilbur and techno are 16<br/>ranboo is 13<br/>tubbo is 11<br/>tommy is 10</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil loaded all his boys up into their car. The car could fit 7 but there was only 6 of them. One seat was relegated to snacks. Ranboo, Tubbo and Tommy sat at the back. Technoblade sat in 1 of the 2 middle seats next to the snacks. Everyone's bags in the middle, along with Wil's gutair. Wilbur sat up front with Phil in charge of the music. Leaving Techno with the role of snack dealer. </p><p>"Can i have a freddo?" whined Tubbo. Techno blew raspberries as a response.<br/>
"You dont need sweets right now Tubbo" Wilbur responded.<br/>
"Can i play on your phone" Asked Tommy directed at Wilbur.<br/>
"No" Wilbur responded bluntly. Oh god Phil was in for a long ride<br/>
"We'll get some proper food in an hour boys" Phil announced over his shoulder. He got a song of "Okays".<br/>
"Where are we?" Asked Ranboo going a little lighter in the face.<br/>
"Did you take your travel sick meds?" Asked Wilbur<br/>
"No." Ranboo says.<br/>
"You're supposed to take them 3 hours before we start travelling!" Wilbur states<br/>
"I forgot" Ranboo weakly defends. Techno, Tubbo and Tommy watched this with curiosity. Phil wishes he took the paracetamol, box included, he'd need it with this lot.<br/>
"If you feel like you're going to throw up let me know and i'll pull over" Phil offers "Also drink some water. Eat if you get hungry" Phil adds. Ranboo throwing up in the car is the last thing he needed<br/>
"Want some some gummies?" Techno offered to Ranboo<br/>
"WHY DOES HE GET SWEETS BUT WE DONT?!" Protested Tommy and Tubbo simultaneously.<br/>
"Because hes my favourite brother" Techno tells them<br/>
"HEY!" screams Wilbur in protest<br/>
"Im your twin" he adds<br/>
"i should have swallowed you in the womb" Techno states. The boys all giggle and Phil suppresses a smile, trying to focus on the road and aim on not killing them all.<br/>
"thats grim" Wilbur frowns.<br/>
"its true" Techno says. </p><p>Two hours and a couple of games later. Ranboo and Tubbo passed out in the back seats. Wilbur was listening to music with his headphones in dozing off. Techno was staring fixated on the world passing them by, using some fidget toy, 2 rings together or something.  Tommy was adamant someone was going to play i spy with him, however nobody was taking him on, so he was being his rowdy usual self. Some snacks had been eaten but not alot, Techno wasnt ready to part with anything.<br/>
"We'll be stopping for mcdonalds soon. Techno can you create a list of what everyone wants?" asks Phil. Tommy's face lit up at the prospect of a big coke. "Tommy you're not getting a big coke, only a medium." Phil added before Tommy could even ask. He frowned slightly before giving a smile again.<br/>
"Okay dad, Tommy what do you want?" Techno asks. He went around the car writing down what everyone wanted. They pulled in through the drive thru as Ranboo and Tubbo started to stir awake with the promise of food.</p><p>Phil ordered the huge amount of food and started sharing it with his boys. Ranboo looked slightly better now that he had slept and they stopped, maybe feeding him mcdonalds wasnt the brightest choice? maybe he did just need to eat something though. Everyone ate excitedly talking about the first thing they wanted to do on the camping trip.<br/>
"Jumping in the lake would be way cooler." Says Tubbo, mouthful of fries.<br/>
"Yeah but if you look at it logically you'd want to set up the tent before hand so you can change." Techno reasons<br/>
"I dont care, i just want some marshmallows big man." Tommy interjects. Phil looked out the window. The orange sky and cool but somehow warm summer air made him feel safe and comfortable, along with the usual noise of his boys bickering. It felt so nostalgic and reminded him of his own siblings and youth. He was still relatively young, having the twins at age 18, but he was also a single dad of 5.<br/>
"Tommy stop trying to inhale fries" Wilbur scolded, snapping Phil out of his trance. He couldnt help but laugh and shift his body around to see exactly what the child was up to. Currently he was shoving fistful of fries down his throat and trying to get them up his noise<br/>
"Knock it off Tommy" Phil laughed.<br/>
"Ranboo you alright mate?" Phil asked cautiously, he looked better now.<br/>
"Yeah, can i just get out and stretch" Ranboo asked. It wasnt much.<br/>
"Yeah sure. Just stay where i can see you." Phil said "Tubbo, Tommy, wanna join him?" Phil extended it to include them. He never really got alone time with the twins. All 3 boys just hopped out the car and ran across the road to the play frame. That wasnt what they said but Phil could see all of them so he wasnt going to stop them. </p><p>"You guys okay? Phil asks Techno and Wilbur, "Wanna get out and stretch or something too mate?" He adds on to make his question more specific, it was mostly directed at Wilbur as he's been quiet all the ride.<br/>
"Oh yeah, yeah im just bored. I'll get out after i've finished" Wilbur realises that Phil was genuinely concerned for him, they exchanged smiles<br/>
"How about you Tech?" Phil questions him too.<br/>
"Im good, just also bored" Techno responses with a smile, he couldnt properly express it but he did love his dad. They all finished eating, excitedly chatting about Wilbur's new song, Saline Solution, although he refused to play it. Warm summer air sapped quiet alot of energy out of them all</p><p>"Would you boys mind going to pick up your brothers from the park while i get all the rubbish out?" Phil proposes<br/>
"Yea sure" the twins synchronised, wanting to help take the burden off their dad. Phil took all the mcdonalds bags and put the empty sweet wrappers in there and dumped them into the bin nearby. Just as the twins arrived back in the car.<br/>
"Ready to go again?" Phil asks sitting back into the drivers seat. A unison of "Yes dad" rang out.<br/>
"How long now?" Asks Tubbo impatiently<br/>
"An hour" Phil answered with a weak smile</p><p>Only 30 minutes to go now. The sun set over the horizon as the summer air cooled. All the windows where down letting a slight breeze in. The boys had all settled down into their own respective things. Phil tilted his head slightly so the air blew on his hair gently. He wishes he could live in this moment forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kudos/bookmarks/comments appreciated</p><p>also open to criticism/requests/ideas etc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hair Dye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i found this in my other notes (i use two different types of notes app for writing) and just decided to post it. I havent proof read it so idk if its good or not lol.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>same ages as last story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all had bought hair dye using Techno and Wilbur's student ID. Creating a grand plan of how they'd all enter the shop separately and leave separately, avoiding each other. Their master plan worked and the employees where none the wiser. All done without the permission of Dad.</p><p>Techno was in possession of Light Pink. Wilbur in possession of yellow. Ranboo in possession of black. Tubbo in possession of blonde. Tommy is in possession of red. All giggling as no responsible adult stood in the way of them and their stupidly coloured hair.</p><p>"How are we going to do it without Dad or going home?" Asked Tubbo as they all made their way over to the local petrol station bathroom. <br/>"In the bathroom over here" Wilbur laughs, ribs aching from laughing. <br/>"Dad's going to kill us" Tommy giggled<br/>"How are we going to hide our hair?" Tommy questioned with a mischievous smile<br/>"We dont, he cant get it out once its in. Unless he plans to shave our hair off" Techno states matter of factly.<br/>"You alright Ranboo? you're staring at that box like its gonna kill you." Wilbur inquired<br/>"Should me Tommy do it full? I was thinking maybe a half and half would look cool on me and Tommy." Ranboo requests the opinion of his brothers. <br/>"Oh yeah your black-blonde combo  would look cool, and Tommy's blonde-red" Tubbo encourages. <br/>"Second that" Techno adds on. </p><p>They made it into the petrol station bathroom and cram themselves into it. All using the brushes in the box to apply it gently. It looked so splotchy with only Techno and Ranboo managing to get their roots the same colour. <br/>"Its getting warm in here" Ranboo wheezes at the sight of 5 boys crammed in with their stupidly brightly coloured hair.<br/>"How are we washing it out dickhead?" Tommy asks somewhat sensibly<br/>"River nearby." Techno suggests<br/>"You want me to freeze my balls of to wash off some shitty fucking hair dye" Tommy playful shouts. The bathroom now looked disgusting. <br/>"I have some cups in my bag. We can use the water over the toilet" Wilbur looks disgusted at his own idea<br/>"Thats somehow worse" Tubbo giggled as he mediates before the fight has even broken out. <br/>"Fine then river it is" Techno snorts at the idea of them all bathing in the river</p><p>At the river, the twins slowly helped their younger brothers in the river and sat on the rocks to dip their hair back without soaking them completely. It wasnt that cold, which was surprising considering it was spring. The boys all laid back into the cool water running their hands through their hair. Dad was going to kill them and their stupid hair. Wilbur watched his bag carefully at the side of the river. He'd trade everything to live in this moment forever</p><p>Tommy's roots hadnt been covered properly and the split dye hadnt exactly worked, it was more red on top now. Techno's had worked surprisingly well, his long brown hair now a light shade of pink, not the hot pink promised on the box but he wasnt complaining. Wilbur's hair had gone some neon yellow but was still brown at the roots. The final product of Tubbo's was quite okay, it had gone a light blonde at the roots and more of a solid blonde on top. Ranboo's split dye had worked perfectly in one session, looking close to professionally done. The white perfectly contrasted the black. </p><p>While drying themselves off, Wilbur's phone rang in his bag. He picked it up and he read the contact name, "Dad".</p><p>"Oh shit" Tommy whispers. Wilbur picks up<br/>"Uhh hey dad." Wilbur disguises a laugh. <br/>"Where the fuck are you guys mate?" Philza's voice rang. All the brothers gathered around apprehensively. Before they had dismissed their father's punishments, but now it might just be catching up with them.<br/>"We're next to Hamlet's wood Dad" Wilbur answered after a small pause of silence<br/>"I'll come pick you up. You guys all there?" He asks<br/>"Yea.." <br/>"Okay i'll be there in 10"</p><p>Almost on the dot, Philza arrived to see all his sons sat guilty with their brightly coloured hair. He spent almost a minute just straight out laughing as he prepared himself to scold them for this.</p><p>"Oh hi dad" Tommy has never sounded so innocent yet so guilty.<br/>"What have you done?" Phil asks rhetorically<br/>"its pretty clear what we've done dad" Techno retorts<br/>"You're pushing your luck mate." Phil warns<br/>"Also you're all grounded for a week" Phil tells them. After a second though, thats more of a punishment for him then them. </p><p>They all loaded up in the car in silence, not wishing to push their luck. <br/>"I do like your hair like that though boys, it does suit you" He giggles, losing the tough dad persona. <br/>"Except maybe you Wil" He adds on playfully, making all his boys laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cooking While Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur got drunk and tried to cook noodles. Dadza leaves him to his own devices but Techno knows better then to do that. Also who knew Ranboo liked warm milk?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wilbur and techno are 18<br/>ranboo is 15<br/>tommy and tubbo dont appear but<br/>tubbo is 13<br/>tommy is 12</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur came home drunk out of his mind. He insisted he wasnt, but inbetween the religious rants and slurring of words, he clearly was. Phil couldnt technically do anything about it cause he was a legal adult but the one rule Wilbur and Techno had was to tell Phil if they were getting drunk, who with, and their general whereabouts. Wilbur somehow managed to break that. Not like grounding him was effective so he just left it. Although he would tell him to convince his brothers there where consequences to his actions, just to avoid repeats. Being the tired dad he was, he simply told Wilbur to drink some water and go to bed. Other then that, Wilbur was left to be on his own. Techno decided to take matters into his own hand and supervise his brother and make sure he doesnt burn the house down. </p><p>"What are you doing" Techno lightly demanded an answer<br/>"Cooking" Wilbur slurred, reaching for a glass of something red, wine maybe? <br/>"What are you drinking" Techno needed to affirm his suspicions that Wilbur hadnt taken their dad's advice. <br/>"Wine!" Wilbur happily exclaimed. He wasnt even attempting to hide it. Atleast he didnt have to wiggle the answer out of him. Techno stood watching the drunk man with his arms folded in the doorway. Wilbur was leaning over the kitchen counter, on his phone, clearly excited about something, but what? Taking a peek over wouldnt hurt, besides its for public safety. That was Techno's justification for snatching Wilbur's phone right out of his hands to see him looking at pasta recipes </p><p>"Hey!" Wilbur protested his action, immediately flailing his arms like a newborn giraffe trying to get his phone back. The twins fought like toddlers. Techno trying to keep his phone out of reach while Wilbur desperately leaned over him. Wilbur was taller and thus longer so he did manage to get his phone back. </p><p>"Fuck you" Wilbur spat, no real weight behind the words. Techno just laughed. Then stared watching him stumble around for ingredients. </p><p>"I dont think you need cupcake cases for pasta" Techno repressed a laugh. <br/>"Want me to make it for you?" he offered, Wilbur burning down the house didnt sound delightful.</p><p>"Hello" Ranboo announced his presence. Techno just stared at Ranboo. </p><p>"Go back to bed you have school tomorrow loser" Wilbur scowled. He wasnt wrong but was the aggression necessary?</p><p>"No. I'll do what i want" is he trying to be threatening? He almost is. At 15 hes 2 inches taller then Techno and only 1 inch shorter then Wilbur. He's almost matched in height to him, and probably will be. Wilbur scoffed in response, then just turned back to throwing some noodles in a pan.</p><p>"Any louder you'll wake the dead" snarled Techno.<br/>"or even worse..." Wilbur adds a fake suspense, "Tommy and Tubbo!" He mocks Techno. Ranboo looks simply unbothered and uncaring</p><p>"He's drunk" Techno loudly whispers to Ranboo, lowkey hoping that Wilbur would swivel around and pick a fight about it, yet he didnt. Wilbur was as happy as ever humming a song to himself, probably making the song up as he went along. <br/>"i could tell." Ranboo hums as he pours a glass of milk before putting it in the microwave, and pressing a few buttons so it turns on</p><p>"you drink that straight!?" Wilbur half  exclaims half slurs in disgust, was it a question? Who knows? Certainly not Techno. <br/>"Yeah, i like it warm though." Ranboo doesnt seem bothered by Wilbur's clear disgust as this behaviour. Wilbur mockingly gagged like he was throwing up or something. Techno didnt immediately realise it was fake, and shot up to help his brother, only then to realise it was fake. Wilbur and Ranboo both stared trying to figure out what he did, before they collapsed into a laughing fit </p><p>"Awws is big brother tech worried for me?" Wilbur slurred and cooed mockingly, putting on some weird accent. Techno was slightly embarrassed, but it was the way he showed he cared. Suddenly something behind Wilbur caught Techno's eyes. </p><p>"Your noodles are on fire" Techno stated calmly. Ranboo and Wilbur both immediately shut up and turned on their heels to see the pan of noodles engulfed in orange flames. Techno tried to suppress a laugh as he watched his brother flail around trying to figure out what to do, while Ranboo stood on watching horrified. <br/>Techno being the level headed man he is, damped a towel, and put it over the flames before taking it to the front door and leaving the pan outside in  warm summer air to burn. </p><p>"Well guess your noodles are toast" Techno laughed. Earning a quick right hook to the jaw</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if its kinda boring as i didnt want some crazy big plot</p><p>Anyway, if theres a spelling mistake or you have any fluff/angst fic suggestions i'm open to hear them</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>